The present invention relates in general to component and/or equipment (containment) cases, including medical instrument cases, that include a modular construction. More specifically, the present invention pertains to the use of connectable modular trays to create the storage or containment portion of a component and/or equipment case. Using connective modular trays permits greater design flexibility and custom sizing of the case. The preferred embodiment of the present invention is described and illustrated in the context of medical instrument cases. As used herein, a containment or medical instrument “case” includes at least one storage or containment tray that is covered and closed by a cooperating lid.
Medical instrument cases are disclosed in the art by various issued patents, wherein the construction of the case is by the use of modular components. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,850 issued Oct. 31, 2000 to Berry III discloses a modular sterilization container with side pieces, end pieces and corner segments that assemble together enabling a change in the size of the finished case, specifically the tray, by changing the lengths of the side and end pieces. Other structural concepts associated with medical instrument cases that might be broadly classified as “modular” are found in the art in terms of standard-sized holders or standard-sized containers that can be arranged in different locations or patterns within a tray or case. In these instances, the tray size and thus the case size is fixed including its overall shape and construction.
What is missing from the art is a combination of these two concepts. It would be an improvement to the current state of the art to be able to use a modular concept in terms of creating the desired overall size and shape of the case while at the same time providing individual holders, compartments, trays, and/or containers that are sized to accommodate particular sets or groups of components and/or equipment such as medical (or dental) instrumentation. The present invention is directed to providing this unique combination in what is believed to be a novel and unobvious construction.